team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Thot
Plot In 965 AD, Robert, king of Bobsville, wages war against the Frozen Fangirls of Disneyland and their leader Ben, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Bobsvilleian warriors defeat the Frozen Fangirls and seize the source of their power, the Frozen DVD. In the present,2 Robert's son Bob the Builder prepares to ascend to the throne of Bobsville, but is interrupted when Frozen Fangirls attempt to retrieve the DVD. Against Robert's order, Bob the Builder travels to Disneyland to confront Ben, accompanied by his brother Spud, childhood friend Wendy and the Bob's Gang: Scoop, Lofty, and Roley. A battle ensues until Robert intervenes to save the Bobsvilleians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Bob the Builder's arrogance, Robert strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer Crusher, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it. Bob the Builder lands in New Mexico, where Daphne, Velma, and Fred's Dad find him. The local populace finds Crusher, which Flex Seal agent Phil Swift soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Daphne's data about the wormhole that delivered Bob the Builder to Earth. Bob the Builder, having discovered Crusher's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that Flex Seal has constructed, but he finds himself unable to lift it and is captured. With Fred's Dad's help, he is freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Daphne. Spud discovers that he is Ben's biological son, adopted by Robert after the war ended. A weary Robert falls into the deep "Robertsleep" to recover his strength. Spud takes the throne in Robert's stead and offers Ben the chance to kill Robert and retrieve the DVD. Wendy and the Bob's Gang, unhappy with Spud's rule, attempt to return Bob the Builder from exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifröst—the means of traveling between worlds—to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Spud sends the Destroyer, a seemingly indestructible automaton, to pursue them and kill Bob the Builder. The Gang find Bob the Builder, but the Destroyer attacks and defeats them, prompting Bob the Builder to offer himself instead. Struck by the Destroyer and near death, Bob the Builder's sacrifice proves him worthy to wield Crusher. The hammer returns to him, restoring his powers and enabling him to defeat the Destroyer. Kissing Daphne goodbye and vowing to return, he and his fellow Bobsvilleians leave to confront Spud. In Bobsville, Spud betrays and kills Ben, revealing his true plan to use Ben's attempt on Robert's life as an excuse to destroy Disneyland with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. Bob the Builder arrives and fights Spud before destroying the Bifröst Bridge to stop Spud's plan, stranding himself in Bobsville. Robert awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Spud apparently commits suicide by allowing himself to fall when Robert rejects his pleas for approval. Bob the Builder makes amends with Robert, admitting he is not ready to be king; meanwhile, on Earth, Daphne and her team search for a way to open a portal to Bobsville. Category:Movies